Beyond my Reach
by kuchikifan
Summary: I met him at a restaurant. I met her at the office./I met him times later. I met her today./ I found it. I found it once more. Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading my stories and reviewing them. Now I'm presenting my new story. It's about Byakuya and my own character Kaya (hope you like her) and this one story is an AU one. I've never wrote this kind of story so in my first attempt I'll try my utmost best so you like the plot and overall story.**

**Kaya's POV**

" Ka-chan come here. You too, Momo-chan " Nel my waitress colleague whispered as we were taking the dishes of the restaurant kitchen out to the dining room.

I work at the restaurant Joie de Vivre. It is not the fanciest restaurant around but it is not a restaurant you can find just around the corner of the street. Joie de Vivre was restaurant with a certain amount of elegance and its ambience was quiet and demure good for either a romantic dinner or a business occasion.

My name is Arakawa Kaya and I'm a waitress here like my friend Neriel Tu whom I call Nel and my friend and college colleague Hinamori Momo.

" What's wrong, Nel-chan?" I asked curious still holding on two plates. Momo had a question mark expression too. " Nothing wrong. Look, table 15" she answered excited discreetly pointing to the said table. " What?" Momo innocently asked. I just looked on. " Are you blind? Don't you see him? He's the most handsome man I've seen" Nel squealed.

I trailed my eyes to table 15 on which sat two men definitely it was a business dinner there was a serious and grave atmosphere around them. Facing towards us was indeed the most handsome man I'd _ever_ seen. My movement stopped as my eyes were transfixed on him. He had such defined and noble features, charcoal dark hair reaching his white shirt collar. He wore an expensive black office suit it fitted him like a glove. But despite the regal appearance which defined him what caught most of my attention were his misty gray eyes.

"Nel-chan! He's a customer" Momo scolded " So what? Can't I look" Nel retorted.

"Ka-chan ! Say something" Momo whined turning to me. No answer. I was still transfixed I felt like he'd never leave my mind. "Hey, cat got your tongue." Nel said nudging my arm bringing me out of trance. "Uhm".A creepy grin played on her lips. " Ah! " she exclaimed " don't tell me you fell in love at first sight" Nel ended playfully. " Ka-chan" Momo exclaimed.

" Of course not!" I strongly answered" I don't have time for such a thing". They pouted.

" Hey! You three move along. The customers are waiting." The chef owner scolded "C'mon, here. Nel-san table 1, Momo-san table 8 and Kaya-san table 15." He instructed

" You lucky girl!"Nel teased " Yeah, Yeah" I aloofly said as Momo giggled.

My trip to his table was fairly short as the table in question was near the restaurant station. Just a couple of steps and I was there.

" Your order gentlemen " I said. They directed their attention to me leaving previous affairs unspoken. " The venison?" I asked. Two plates on my hands. " That would be mine " a deep silky voice answered . " Excuse me, sir" I said politely smiling before serving him just like I was taught. Now those misty grey eyes were even closer than before and he had such a lovely voice. _" stop it! what are you thinking "_ I thought to myself as I addressed his companion " Then the beef wellington must be for you, sir " the man nodded and I placed his plate on the table. " Bon appétit, gentlemen. If you need anything else please call." I addressed politely with a smile. He just nodded in understanding as did his partner. " Please excuse me, then" I said before retreating._ " What a shame I wanted to hear his voice again."_

" So how was it?" Nel asked grinning, when I arrived at our post. " How was what?" I dumbly answered overlooking the dining room waiting for an impending call from a customer however my eyes unwillingly went to him. " Fine." Nel pouted. " you should just have some fun" she teased.

" Sorry. I have to go" a couple of customers had just come in directed by the maître d' to their table of election. After being sat a waitress was called either me or anyone else but I beat anyone else to it taking with me all the necessary menus.

" Welcome to our restaurant." I said offering them the menus for the dishes served " Hope you have a pleasant meal. When you've decided on your choices please call me." I smiled politely a slight bow and then I was gone. My eyes again dragged my gaze to him. I was aimlessly staring again realizing that I shook my head. _"How foolish can I be. I don't have time think about a man and someone like him won't past a glance at a waitress." _

Even such thoughts couldn't cease the incoming tasks that came at me as the restaurant got busier making everyone rush in and out of the kitchen. It was a good night for business and no obnoxious customers to yell at me or my friends were till now in sight. Now a break was in play because all the customers were now happily enjoying their meals. Well some ordered new drinks and some customers who came earlier ordered their deserts or bill. I was just now coming back from a desert trip but it didn't come to an end.

" Waitress, please" Someone had called me however it wasn't just someone. It was_ him_. My wish had been granted a heard that deep silky voice again. "Yes, sir. How may I help?" I said with a polite smile. " Bring me the bill." He said.

And with that he was gone.

Later at the end of the night I and my friends were getting ready to go home.

" I'm tired." Momo sighed." Today was busy like it hasn't been in a while."

" Yeah. You're right." Nel commented " But I'm lucky I've the day off tomorrow

" Lucky you" I said " I still have work lunch tomorrow and then head to college. Isn't that right Momo?" I said with feigned energy. " Yeah" she answered with faint energy. This week was the busiest ever, papers and exams at college, more shifts at the restaurants and I had to help my mother.

" Well at least we got to see something nice or I might say someone nice" Nel playful said winking at me. Since my last relationship went down the drain Nel went all out to first cheer me up, which I was happy and grateful for, and second to hook me up with every guy she thought was good looking and with this fact I was now getting annoyed. " You have to agree he was far more than handsome." She ended.

" I do" I said matter of fatly. "But someone so extravagant, good looking and rich is from another world . He wouldn't look at a waitress. We probably won't ever see him again" I ended my mind nowhere in the locker room. " you're right." Nel conceded.

"mou!" Momo whined " you two should stop ogling the customers. Really that's no good"

This time I decided to tease her Momo is so good-natured.

" you're right we should stop. But I assume that at college would be fine, right." I began standing up and placing a finger on my chin " You're always looking for Shiro-chan isn't that right" I ended with a grin. 1,2,3 here came the reaction " WHAT? That's not like that we're childhood friends " she said in a hurry and with a good blush. Nel's eyes widened Momo had never told her about Hitsugaya Toushiro (a.k.a Shiro-chan) yet as she worked there only about a month. " Humm!" Nel was now curious" Who is he? You haven't told me yet?" she asked. Momo was now fumbling with her belongings and trying to mumble an answer. " we'…re j..ust child….hood friends?" Momo managed to say. Nel made knowing expression " there's more than that, I think " she continued pressing. I watched on with a grin on my lips. " There's not. There's not." Momo said waving her hands franticly " Ka-chan, fix this, you meanie"

" I've done nothing." I said dumbly "See you tomorrow." I continued standing up and going out the door into the cool night as Momo's interrogation continued.

Images of those gray eyes came to me again while I stood outside for seconds before heading home. _" Yeah. I'll never see him again"_

**Hope you liked! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! I just want to say that at least for the two following chapters are for the sake of getting to know some of the characters life aspects. So Kaya and Byakuya won't get to know each other for some time. However I hope you enjoy the new chapter. And by the way I don't own any of the Bleach! characters.**

**General POV**

The sun's light filtered through the thin beige curtains in Kaya's simple room. In her room she had only what she deemed useful and her cherished possessions. Parallel to her bed was placed her bedside table on which was placed one alarm clock, on this clock one could read written with vibrant red 6:59 am, this means she is about to wake up. So Kaya stirred under the covers so many days waking up at 7:00 am made her almost not need an alarm clock as it had became a habit. Next to the clock was a lamp and beneath it the romance novel she was reading right. This book's story always made her think _" Ah. This only happens in books"_but deep inside her she wished it would happen to her.

7:00 am the alarm clock beeped incessantly now. Kaya rolled on her bed so she could press the button that made the noise go away. When it stopped she smiled contented rolling again on her bed pushing the warm blankets harder against her. It was so warm in bed that she didn't want to get up. But summoning her courage she pulled the blankets away and got up.

After showering and dressing she went downstairs where she met with her mother, Arakawa Ayame.

**Kaya's POV**

" Good morning, dear" she said with a fresh smile. " Did you sleep well?"

" Yes, mother and you?" I asked stretching my arms. My mother nodded. " That's good, Kaya, we have a lot to do" she continued excited. My mother's dream was to open her own pastry store and, finally, now we were in the process of doing it. I being an Economics and Finances major helped a lot but not sometimes with the legal aspects nevertheless we were close as we had already found a place to the store and had some suppliers' agreements. It's here that my skills come in using my knowledge to make business. Oh! Well first I had to study this line of business , of course. "I know mother, let's eat this delicious breakfast and then let's continue with work" I answered as sat down at the kitchen's table.

Now we only need to hire waiters, some kitchen help, and finishing decorating and equipping the kitchen.

" For the waiters and bakers we can post an add the newspaper and on the internet . What do you think, Kaya?" my mother asked after we discussed all the other aspects.

"That's good. Mother you should write down what you expect from the bakers, like the qualifications and such. For the waiters I think I can write it down." I said satisfied. My mother's dream was coming true. " Good. When you came back from work and college we'll post it." my mother ended. I nodded before standing up reaching for my bags. " You should go now, Kaya, or you'll be late. " I looked at the kitchen clock my eyes widened it was almost 8:30. I had to be at college at 9.00. "Have a good day, mother. I'll be going now." I said enthusiastically opening the door and leaving home. I headed to the bus station.

Once I reached my destination I started walking down the streets heading towards college. I hadn't scheduled to go there before work but I received an e-mail saying there was going to be a conference we had to attend so I had to go there.

Now after some minutes walking I was reaching the campus I could already spot the lush trees.

" Good morning, Kaya-san" I turned around and I saw my friend, Nanao, like always she wore her hair in a tight bun, glasses, jeans and a simple t-shirts nevertheless she always looked beautiful. In turn I wore my hazelnut colored hair loose reaching to my shoulder blades, a flowly white button blouse also with jeans but mine were black ones.

" Good morning, Nanao-san. How you're doing?" I asked with a smile as we walked into the economics department building. " I'm doing well but I still lots study for our exam this Friday." She answer distraught I could she was tired " how about you ?"

" I'm beat. I still have lots to study. I have work and I wasn't expecting to here now. I wanted to use this morning to study a little " I answered a bit desperate too. We both sighed on our way to the auditorium. Once there we chose our seats and focused our attention on the lecturer. Then I was absorbed. It was amazing the ways one could handle money, stocks, contracts, etc. If one handles them correctly it would lead to your and your employees' prosperity but if handled poorly it was disaster. I was intrigued how to do it well that was one of the reasons I chose this major but not the most important reason however I do not want think about it now. Everything is finally alright.

"It's over. Ten o'clock now. I'm off to the library. Do you want to go with me?" Nanao asked pleased that the lecture had ended on time. To tell the truth I was too because I had now time to leisurely walk to the restaurant and that was what I would do. " I'm sorry Nanao. I have to go to work now ." I said standing up from my seat. " But I'll see you later on class" I ended.

" Sure just asking. By the way don't overwork yourself, yes?" she stated worried. Nanao had known me since middle school and knew that sometimes I worked too much for my own good. Stuff like studying all night before the test and then I'd be too drowsy to properly answer it. "Yes Nanao I won't. You have my word" I answered smiling. "Uhm, by the way have you seen Momo?" I asked as we neared the buildings' exit

" No I haven't maybe she's in the education department or she'll come in the afternoon." Nanao wanted to become a teacher. " I see. I asked because she has the same shift as me at restaurant so I thought I head there with her." Nanao nodded. "See you later then" I said waving before leaving.

Strolling down the street again I realize I still I have some spare time. So I decide to take a look around all the shops littering side by side. One took your attention it sold all kind of books , music, computers, cameras, cell phones, televisions you name it. Although all the electronic equipments might be attractive I was more interested in the books as I'm almost done with the one I'm reading. I got in wandering directly to the book shelves perusing through them I found an interesting one. The main character was brought to the past by an ancestor seeking help to clean his name. I got a hold on it. Checking the watch I noticed I still had time so I decided to take a look around the store. It wouldn't hurt. Coming back from the music area through the televisions I noticed someone I knew. Well that greenish hair color wouldn't go unnoticed. I tapped her shoulder " Nel - chan What are you doing here ?" I asked. Nel turned around surprised as she was engrossed in her mission. " Ka-chan!" she said hiper. " I'm trying to chose a new TV but there's so many I don't know what to choose" she ended a bit gloomy. I chuckled really Nel could change her mood in a matter of seconds. "How about I help you" I offered gently. "Before I head for the restaurant" nel became gloomier. "What's wrong?" I asked " I really have bad luck" She paused " how's so?" "First my TV has broken down and then I got call from the restaurant because someone called in sick so they need me. " She ended with her round eyes downcast. I chuckled again "It's not funny!" Nel piped out "It was supposed to be my off day." I patted her again " I know. I know" I say sympathizing.

**General POV**

" _**Negotions have broken down. CEO Kuchiki has left the room. "**_

Nel and Kaya quickly turned their attention to the nearest TV screen the sound had suddenly been activated startling them. Kaya 's eyes widened while they stayed glued on the screen.

" Ka-chan what´s wrong?" Nel asked as Kaya's eyes were transfixed on that screen.

" _**What will happen now? Thousands of jobs are on the line with this corporate takeover of W telecommunications."**_

The reporter continued narrating on the screen as Kaya sifted her gaze to Nel. Kaya's eyes closed then she opened them again inhaling a deep breath " Oh! My God. I'm a moron. "She suddenly exclaimed loudly. "Hey! Calm down Ka-chan." Nel said quickly signaling her friend to pipe down. Everybody in the store was looking at them. " I'm sorry" Kaya squeaked.

" Now what's the matter? I don't believe that's because you saw that guy again. " Nel stated arms crossed.

Indeed it was because she saw the extravagant men she waited on the restaurant yesterday but it wasn't because of the reasons Nel would want to point.

" I'm a moron" Kaya repeated before dashing to pay the book of her choosing. Nel following her , TV forgotten.

CEO Kuchiki had now left the conference room where the discussion of the takeover was taking place. It had been a long time since he had stormed out a meeting like that. He hadn't really stormed out; he had warned the other party. More dillydallying, indecision and stupid conditions as one of his administrators said and he would leave the room in the next meeting. Maybe this way the other party would understand that they needed to decide or he would move on. They would be the ones to lose everything. As well as he couldn't conceive how someone so incompetent could ever run such a enterprise the proof was that the said company was now needing to change hands. Furthermore what irritated him more than the W telecommunications CEO stupidity was the very fact that his stupidity was threatening the lives of his employees. He always believed that careful, well thought planning and negotiation would avoid such situations and worse occasions laying off employees. Now sitting in his luxurious car he had instructed his driver to return to the office. He had other matters to attend to. Sighing he looked out the window observing the streets as his car passed by two girls leaving a store, never knowing that he was the conversation topic.

**Kaya's POV**

" How could I not recognize him. " I said amazed to Nel. "What do you mean? " Nel asked.

"He's the guy that went to the restaurant right?" I really didn't ask it was more of statement. Nel nodded matter of fatly. "So?"

"SO! I might really not be an economics major. He's the Kuchiki Corporation CEO, Kuchiki Byakuya. They were first in the banking business and stocks but then expanded to all sorts of trades " HEHHH! That guy is amazing!" Nel exclaimed. I nodded nervously. "Really now! Are you studying? You above all should know about him. Be careful you might flunk you next exam." Nel teased poking me.

"Shut up" I piped " I'm very well prepared. It's not like they're going to ask me how he looks like." Nel shrugged her shoulders. "Well but it's kind of elementary to know who the guy is." Nel teased again. "That's enough!" I pouted upset pushing her down the street "Let's go to work"


	3. Chapter 3

**General POV**

Byakuyas' day started off like every day in is life would. His life had become a routine, without any doubt his day would go as planned. Nothing would happen that would scratch is precisely planned day of meeting after meeting and contract after contract. Sometimes he whished for a crack in his routine however for what would he stop for, he had nothing he would entertain himself with. He had some hobbies but even those had become boring. His life has become colorless. Byakuya would continue to thread in his endless web of duty, obligations and responsibility as this was the only constant that he ever knew throughout his life. Sense of duty was always ingrained onto him since young.

Robbing him from his musings a knock came from his office double doors, Byakuya turned around on his chair from the view he had over the city. From his office on the latest floor of the Kuchiki Corporation skyscraper Byakuya could observe the city beneath his feet since behind his back, as he sat at his mahogany simple yet sophisticated desk, a wall of glass lined itself. It was good to have such a privileged sight especially at night when all the streets lights came to life it gave Byakuya the perfect mood to go through his thoughts and problems sometimes even time to think of a way not to appear at that bothersome dinner party. When he did go, on his own freewill, to this events only a reason arose Byakuya had to get a hold on someone he deemed important to make a contract with and he hadn't the time for a decent meeting, too summarize he went as to benefit his business. Otherwise niggling issues would certainly emerge such as conniving men trying to get in his good graces to then backstab him or, perhaps, even worse, manipulative women trying to lay their hands on him. Did really both men and women think so lowly of him as to so blatantly attempt to deceive him? Well as for the men rarely anyone approached him with an agreeable and truthful proposition as for the women they were most of the times prideful, confident and often beautiful on the outside being in truth quite shallow nevertheless rarities seldom occurred. What he means is that sometimes Byakuya would give one of those women the benefit of doubt and take her on some dates only to be proven wrong in the end.

After some minutes waiting the knock came again this time stronger.

"Enter" Byakuya instructed in an emotionless voice.

In came one of his directors, Abarai Renji."President I wondered if you had fallen asleep!" he said gave him stern stare that quickly made the grin vanish of Renji's lips.

" What brought you here, Renji?" Byakuya always wondered why did he have such tattoos on his eyebrows as well as how did someone have such bright red hair but never asked as he wanted to be spared some of Renjis' incessant ramblings.

" The board meeting at the conference room." Renji answered, grin gone, while sitting down on one of the comfy sofas his boss had in his office. " I suppose your presence his needed."

" I believe I am aware of that fact." Byakuya voiced coldly from now on Renji realized that his boss mood was anything but good " I just need to finish checking this report. " Byakuya said his eyes returning to the said paper for only seconds before standing up signaling Renji to stop lounging in the guest zone of his office and to come with him. When in the conference room Byakuya sat at the top of a long table occupied with his board of directors.

On other side of the city reality was slightly different. In the college library a table completely occupied with students about to be graduates bubbled with transactions but these ones were of notes. Some minutes passed and trades were done now everyone had a set of complete notes ready. Now the all our war against the exams could be properly waged.

**Kaya's POV**

"Thank you so much! Ka-cha! You're my savior!" Matsumoto Rangiku a very cheerful and energetic friend and as well colleague of mine shrieked. _" Again "_ I thought . " You're welcome, Rangiku" I said trying to save me from her dead like grip of a hug. It was smoldering me. "If wasn't for you I wouldn't survive!" she continued. Ignoring me. " Rangiku I need to breathe" I said wriggling out of her grip. " I'm sorry, Ka-chan!" she whined with her puppy eyes. " You really should start making decent notes , you know?. I'm not going to be here all your life!" I said using my mock lecture glare. Nanao on the table chuckled. I believe I know why every year we got together to study for the finals this event would repeat. Rangiku would playfully whine and I would playfully lecture her. It had become a tradition for our group of friends and that's because if all went well we would graduate this year. That's why I also think it felt truly nostalgic.

" Kaya, Rangiku. Let's start shall we?" Nanao asked adjusting. " Eh! Wait Hisagi hasn't returned from the bathroom yet." Rangiku warned. " I've just arrived " Sitting down Hisagi teased Rangiku " So you have now no choice but to study.". " Meanie" she said turning her head.

I sighed now we could study for real. At the end of our task I confirmed again for the umpteenth time that time flies. It was now night outside.

" Maybe we should leave? In no time it's going to be dinner time." Hisagi stated checking his wrist clock.

" Finally !" Rangiku exclaimed happily. " My eyelashes were about to get burned"

" Don't exaggerate, Rangiku. You know you should study more during the semester." Nanao scolded. " Don't be like that. I do study!" Rangiku answered . "It's just I like to have fun too!"

" You have too much fun" I said calmly. " But I guess we should leave. We'll continue tomorrow" I said truth to be told I was tired too.

" Maybe we could have dinner together" Rangiku suggested cheerfully.

" It's a good idea isn't it? And I'm hungry so why won't we go?" I said as why packed my materials. " Why not!" Hisagi said. Nanao nodded so I was a go plan. Everybody headed to the usual place to get a well deserved warm bowl of noodles.


	4. Chapter 4

**General POV**

Hastily walking down a long corridor of her college Kaya eagerly wanted to arrive in time to her destination. She had made an appointment with one of her teachers so she could ask some questions about his subject that had been bugging her and now she was late. "Dam you, bus driver" she murmured upset. "Why weren't you on time?" _Just one, two, three steps more …and I've arrived. _She knocked waiting for an answer none came. Strange Kaya thought her professor was always on time if you don't count the occasions he's sick. Preparing to knock again Kaya's hand was on the air. "Arakawa-san, sorry I'm late." Her professor said nearing her. "The meeting I attended took longer than expected." Kaya stepped aside so her professor could unlock his office door. "It's alright professor Ukitake. I've just arrived myself." She said stepping in just after professor Ukitake. Professor Ukitake was one of Kaya's favourite professors because he was very kind and patient with his students as well as very good explaining the subject. It really was a pity that he suffered from such an illness that it even turned his long hair white. "So Arakawa-san you can sit down and let's begin." The professor said gesturing to a chair across his desk as he sat on his own chair.

"Thank you for your time, professor. " Kaya thanked. " It's alright, come anytime. Don't let doubts accumulate. The exam is tomorrow."Ukitake answered in his fatherly way. Kaya gave a smile " Yes of course, professor." She said heading for the door. " Arakawa-san!" Ukitake called just as she was about to leave." Yes,professor?" "I wanted to tell you as well as your classmates that a few internship vacancies must be about to open at the Kuchiki Corporation. Maybe you all should give it a try. Warn everybody to pay attention to their e-mails a college e-mail is bound to appear." Kaya thanked him again before hurriedly leaving to have lunch with her friends. The moment professor Ukitake had mentioned the Kuchiki name her heart had thumped as that man flashed through her mind again." Seriously I must have a bad crush on him" she whispered to herself it was like the Kuchiki CEO had been imprinted on her mind since the first she saw him.

**Kaya's POV**

"Hi, everyone! How're you doing?" I said greeting everyone at the cafeteria table throwing my thoughts from earlier away. Nanao, Rankigu and Hinamori were already seated waiting for me. "Doing okay! I presume " Rangiku answered rather unenergetically for her. "What's wrong?"

" Nothing's wrong. She's just not used to work so much. Every year the same thing happens." Nanao said adjusting her glasses. Momo gave a smile and I chukled a bit. Well what Nanao said was true but there was no need to be so harsh. Rangiku would always exaggerate. "Hey! Didn't you say you'd open your own beauty cosmetics enterprise? So cheer up!" I said patting her. "What about you Momo exams going well? We really haven't talked about that at the restaurant."" I asked her has we headed to get our food.

" Umm. They're going fine . I believe I'll pass all subjects." She answered in her usual way.

" Good!" I exclaimed cheerfully. " That means we'll have a teacher here soon." She nodded shyly.

" Finnally food I was starving" Rangiku exclaimed as she sat with her plate. Nanao ignored Rangiku's normal behavior as she asked how it had gone with the professor earlier. " It went well. I was able to clear all my doubts. I think I'll do well in the exam." I answered sipping my cola. "Well I think I'll be fine too. One more to go and we're finished. Next we'll just have to find a job" Nanao commented. "Ah! I almost forgot"" I exclaimed almost toppling my cola- "Thank you Momo" ,she had saved my cola from falling on the ground. "Professor Ukitake said that some internship vacancies at the Kuchiki Corporation would open. Maybe we should give a try." " That's good isn't it?" Momo asked uncertain. " It is. It might not pay as well as job but it is a start." Nanao answered taking a bite at her food." Maybe I'll apply" I said thoughtful. " Give it your all Ka-chan , Nanao" Momo encouraged in her cute and a bit shy way. " We will".

After a good energetic launch everyone had to resume their study marathons. Exams demanded so and then the time passed swiftly. Momo was already warning me we should go to the restaurant to work. Yet another pleasant day of waiting on grumpy old ladies, well I wish not but sometimes we have to.

"Ah!" an exasperated sigh was heard "Today is so slow!"Nel whined playing with the tray in her hands. "Yeah"I said lazily " Indeed I wished I had some tables to work like Momo."

"Eh! Like this you get to rest from the others busy days and" she paused watching Momo bidding good bye to her customers. "She has no tables too." I smirked "Well that's true now. But just a while ago you were complaining you had no tables." I teased. "Well that's …. Different." She ended not very satisfied with her answer. " Different how?" I asked

"That way this place would be livelier don't you think?" Nel said brightly. "This way is just soooooo gloomy. Aren't I right Momo?" Momo blinked she had just joined us. I sighed nobody could ever beat Nel. " What do you mean?" Momo asked.

"It's alright Momo it's not important. "

"Hey of course it is important" Nel whined "you guys are so gloomy now? What's wrong? You seem tired?"

" Exams!" I and Momo said in chorus. Just before a large group of customers came in for a dinner party. They really kept us busy and we were saying it was a gloomy night. We were wrong.

" Thank you for coming!" I was finally bidding good bye to the last of Joie d' Vivre's customers. This would mean that we'd be leaving and heading home to rest. " Good! Now we can go home!" Momo said heading to the locker room with Nel and me. " Tell me about it!"

"Do you have exams tomorrow?" Nel asked and I nodded "Yes if all goes well my last. Then I'll be able to apply to the internship." I ended opening the locker room door.

"Go for it ! Ka-chan I know you can do it!"Nel exclaimed cheerfully to boost me as she put her shirt on. I chuckled "Thank you" I said after putting on my jacket ready to go home

**General POV**

Unfortunately not everyone on that city was heading for well-deserved rest included was in this group was Kuchiki Byakuya. Byakuya was frowning as well as trying to soothe his headache massaging his temples but then he picked his pen signing yet another contract. What was happening this week? Everything was pouring on him. Contract renewals, new contracts, legal agreements renewal, business, financials and marketing contracts renewals and one could not forget new projects and proposals in addition to still keeping a good eye on all corporation sections with a special eye on the banks which were the foundation of his corporation. Byakuya had to admit he was tired as his pen was becoming heavier and heavier and the blaring light his laptop was not helping with the pain in his head. He decided to finish his day's work after one or two more reports or contracts and that was exactly what he did. One hour more of studying the documents in front of him on the computer screen and then two or three flicks of pen forming his signature on some other document and he was getting up from his desk putting on his jacket heading towards the elevator. Inside Byakuya pressed the button for the parking lot, he was finally heading home.

Morning come quickly that was what Byakuya thought when his alarm clock rang at 7 o'clock. He had barely slept for 4 hours last night again. He was fearing this would happen for the rest of this week, it was only Tuesday and he had work accumulating. He sighed while he got his clothes on finishing with buttoning is shirt then he went downstairs. Living alone in a luxurious flat with a garden just out in his terrace had his perks like peace, quiet and no eyes constantly on him like in the Kuchiki main house but it also meant he had to make breakfast himself or just leave to have it at a café. But today he wasn't in a mood for the latter he wanted to prolong the minutes he had of peace before he went to work so he settled a simple coffee mug and french toast made by himself. Byakuya had to smirk to himself truly he had become fairly better at this. When all was ready and set Byakuya drove off to the office, parking and closing his sports car door exactly at 8 o'clock.

"Good moorning Nii-sama!" a young petit raven haired woman dressed in spoke to him. This was his sister Kuchiki Rukia and the person responsible for human resources at the corporation too. She was in a rush as she was quickly walking almost past him" Rukia" he spoke to acknowledge her but as well as a means to stop her. Byakuya wanted to know the cause of such hurry. "Yes, Nii-sama?" she asked middle of the corridor at the highest floor where he was walking towards his office. "What's the meaning of such haste?"

" Nothing much, Nii-sama." He raised an eyebrow. "It's Renji. He just had to do the paperwork wrong. Why doesn't he pay attention to the paperwork which is delivered to me?" she rambled crossing her arms taping a foot. " I swear I'm going to stick an intern on him next week. "

Byakuya smirked. It would be fun to see Abarai deal with an intern."Rukia do not do such a thing. It would hinder me too" he said in his monotone despite what he thought. Rukia´s eyes widened a bit. " Of course Nii-sama. I'm sorry I rambled too much." He nodded. " Then Nii-sama have a nice day" Rukia said before leaving.

**Kaya's POV **

Exams had finaly come to an end. Yes, the so well deserved holidays came whether I passed my subjects or not. But even so I was fairly happy of how I did in my exams, I had the feeling I'd be done with college this year. Therefore I and Nanao applied for the Kuchiki internship. I applied for the business vacancy as well as the one in marketing. This way I'd have better chances to getting Nanao applied for one in finances.

Now we just have to wait for the first screening results which were due today Friday with the interviews starting Monday. So I and Nanao were eagerly waiting for their site update with hopefully good news. Eyes glued to the computer screen and clicking on refresh like mad people.

" My God! They came out." Nanao gasped clasping my arm "click on it" and that was what I just did. We searched for names and then… "Look! Look Nanao we passed!" I said stunned turning my head to her. She nodded with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**General POV**

The faithful day had come. The interview day was here. Kaya was nervously getting ready in her bedroom putting on a turquoise button blouse with a black suit trousers and slipping in her black flats. Then she headed downstairs where she could already hear her mother preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Kaya."

"Good morning, mother" she answered" I smell blueberry pancakes my favorite. You have to sell them at your store, they're really good"Kaya ended taking a really big mouthful of it.

Ayame chuckled. Her daughter despite sometimes acting like a child was already a grown woman. Time really does go by quickly. " I'm truly happy, Kaya." Ayame said a tone graver which made Kaya lift her attention from the goodies. "Mother"

" I really am. You're graduating and already getting a job in what you like." Ayame continued now with a smile "It's just an internship and I still have the restaurant "Kaya said as not to get her mother's hope to high. They had already suffered enough. " I'm just glad everything is getting on the right tracks again." "Yeah, that's true."Kaya acquiesced. " Now Kaya leave next Saturdays' morning free. It's our shop opening" Cheerfully changing the mood.

" I know , Mother. I'll invite my friends too, how about it?" Kaya said standing up and getting her bag. " Yes that's good the more the merrier. Good luck on the interview for you and Nanao" Ayame said watching Kaya going through the house gate with a thank you from her lips.

**Kaya's POV**

This was it, I was here with Nanao who seemed not all intimated by the huge skyscraper we had to get in just now or by the great number of people we had to out done to get the internship. I stopped admiring the entrance lobby it was amazingly huge and littered with people rushing in and outside. I could hear the sound of hurried heels clicking.

_It would be amazing if I could work here._

" Kaya, come here. You have to sign here to get your name tag." Nanao was at the reception desk asking where we should head. Out of my thoughts I headed to the desk where I got my name tag._ So much trouble for an interview._

"Do we need anything else?" I asked to nice lady in the front desk " No. You just need to know you have to go to 19 th floor. Once there you'll know where to go." The lady answered politely. "Thank you." We both said before taking off to the elevator.

"Nanao you seem so calm. How do you do it?" I asked suddenly. " I'm not if you weren't nervous yourself you'd notice." That was truth she was fiddling a lot with the seam of her shirt a sign of jitters in Nanao. "It's here. Come in. I don't want to get late." she asked me she hurriedly got in the elevator. "Ok,Ok. But there's still plenty of time" I said pressing the button with 19 imprinted on it. Getting nervous by the minute. " it's an important interview." Nanao stressed almost too loudly.

"Good, we've arrived and we're on time. Let's sit and wait, Nanao." She nodded doing how I suggested and I followed. I sat in what seemed to be a waiting room with other applicants. And just note it down waiting in that room was a gruesome task because I kept getting more nervous the longer I waited. "Hey Nanao, are you free next Saturday morning?"I asked as an attempt to diffuse some nerves and I did tell my mother I'd invite my friends.

**General POV**

This morning Byakuya could say his day had begun rather well. His work was getting in track and not accumulating, he had finally slept a good night's sleep which amounted to heading to work without a headache. All was well in that week's work including the early breakfast he had with a business partner. The only catch was he had been caught in traffic on his way to the office so Byakuya had to rush has he entered the company lobby with full intent of getting in the first elevator available but he couldn't. The reason Byakuya couldn't was because two oblivious women, one with shoulder length hazelnut hair and other with her done in a tight bun, seemingly arguing about an interview made it leave before he got in. However that was just minor as another one came quickly after the other. Well, Byakuya did had to be on the office in time but it was only Renji waiting and it did him good he was the one waiting for a change. Minutes later a second elevator arrived and he took it unconsciously pondering if there were any kind of interviews today. Nothing he could remember of, not that important then, he thought.

" Kotetsu -san has Renji arrived?" Byakuya asked to the secretary working just outside his office, Kotetsu Isane.

"No, President. Director Abarai hasn't arrived yet. He left a notice last I saw him stating he was going to talk with Kuchiki-san." Kotetsu-san answered. Still thinking it was strange to address Rukia-san as Kuchiki to her brother. " That was about an hour ago. I believe Director Abarai will be here soon."

" I see. Then send him in once he gets here." He stated in his usual monotone pleased he needn't to ask no more. Kotetsu-san sure did know him she had been working with him for a long time giving the information he needed right away. Only a step close to his office door and his expensive shoes made to turn around.

"Kotetsu-san, are there any relevant interviews today?" he asked out of the blue. Isane was surprised. She was sure there were zero in his schedule today anyway she quickly perused his agenda to confirm she was right. What was President Kuchiki talking about then it hit her the internships Rukia had mentioned it to her. Was that what he meant? Strange he was never interested enough to ask. "President, the only interviews that I can think of are the ones for internship positions. " I see." Byakuya nodded in his aloof manner. _Nothing of relevance_. Then turned the knob on the door went in and sat down at his chair_." Well good employees often come out of this opportunities. Let's wait and see what the present year has to offer"_

Back at the waiting room Kaya and Nanao were waiting for their turn at the interview fidgeting on their chairs but not as much as at the beginning. Talking about Kaya's mother delicious sweets and muffins as well as her shop opening helped loosening the mood. As an office lady finally called her. " Arakawa Kaya – san, you can come in please". Taking a deep breath Kaya got up walking towards the intended room "Good luck Kaya" Nanao smiled.

**Kaya's POV**

When I got in the room I spotted a chair placed in front of a table where sat three persons with the respective nametags placed on it. One read Kotetsu Kiyone, other Kotsubaki Kentarou but oddly enough those two seemed to be glaring at each other. On the other hand the lady sitting in the middle showed a warm yet scary smile which I think served more to keep those two in line than to scare me because when I sat she beamed a truly warm smile at me. I could read on her name plate Kuchiki Rukia. _" She must be his sister."_ I thought images of him sitting on that table flickering back on my mind again. Disappearing right away with her voice calling me.

" Good morning, you must be Arakawa Kaya – san. Nice to meet you. I'm Kuchiki Rukia, head of HR" she said politely.

I nodded " Yes, nice to meet you, too"

"Okay then, let's begin."Rukia said beginning without my knowledge one of the most outstanding and essential fragment of my life.


End file.
